Koji's Fate
by KH3AQUA
Summary: Sasuke leaves a boy in Sakura's hands. His name is koji and she takes him in pleasantly knowing that Sasuke trusts her enough to put someone in her hands.
1. Changes In My Life

Summary: Sasuke leaves a child's fate in Sakura's hands so Orochimaru doesn't destroy the boy. Sakura takes him in and cares for him happily. What does their future hold?

SasukeXSakura

Chapter One: Changes In My Life

Sakura sat on the tree branch watching the fight between Naruto and Shikamaru. Naruto had brought it upon himself by annoying Shika to death. She stood up and jumped in the other direction. She walked silently to her apartment and showered. Watching television on mute she sat at the table and drank some tea. Soon enough Naruto came over all bruised and asked for help. She bandaged and healed what she could without exhausting herself then sent him on his way. She sat back down at the table and turned off the television. She drank in silence and looked at the street below her. Being on the third floor gave her a good view of the forest and the street. After washing out the tea cup she went to her room and patted her small grey cat with bright orange eyes. She picked Boo up and cradled him scratching his chin at the same time. He started to purr causing her to smile lightheartedly.

"How was your day Boo?" She asked setting the cat back on the bed. Slipping into a pair of shorts and a tank top she laid on the bed happily as the cat walked to her. Sakura fell asleep silently patting the cat's back.

In the morning she dressed in a dark green kimono style shirt and a pair of shorts. As she slipped into her shoes Boo rubbed against her leg.

"Hey. You want some food?" She asked and walked to the cabinet. The cat jumped on the counter and she placed some food in the bowl. Since the cat was small; it didn't need much food. Placing down a bowl of water next to the food she grabbed her key and headed out. She waved at Hinata and Neji who were on their way to help Hokage Tsunade with a chest that they were not sure if it was placed in the forest or just a chest.

"Sakura! A little boy named Koji came looking for you last night. He wouldn't say why. But he's been in the waiting room all night. There, under the red blanket." She said and pointed. Sakura headed over and sat next to him. Shaking him awake she smiled at his drowsy face.

"Hello Koji. You wanted to see me?" She asked and he sat up immediately. He pulled out a paper and handed it to her. She unfolded it and read the contents.

_Sakura: This is a boy that Orochimaru was planning on killing. But I hate to admit I've got a soft spot for him. I hope you can care for him or find him a family to care for him._

–_Uchiha Sasuke_

She looked at the boy's big brown eyes and messy black hair.

"Will you help me?" The boy asked and she nodded.

"He trusts me." She said and he looked confused.

"What?" Koji asked and she smiled.

"Nothing. Of course I'll help you. I'll need you to wait till my shift ends though, okay?" She asked and he smiled.

"Hai! Arigato!" he said and bowed. She ruffled his hair a bit and laughed then headed back to the front desk. Over time the front desk nurse brought him a sand which to eat. He thanked her and she left. After Sakura took him out for ramen and to meet Naruto they headed for her apartment. But not before getting some clothes.

"I live here." She said as they walked in. "Do you like it?" She asked and he nodded happily.

"Good. Since it is kind of late; why don't you go take a shower and put on your new p.j.'s, okay?" she asked handing him the bag.

"Arigato Sakura-chan." He replied and ran for the restroom. Within 30 minutes the boy was out and dressed so she made him a small glass of chai tea and sat down next to him with her own.

"So Koji; why exactly did Orochimaru want to hurt you? Were you bad?" She teased and he shook his head.

"Koji is a good boy. I do everything he says. He wanted to use a new deadly jutsu on me. I didn't want him to. So I asked Uchiha-san. He told me that he'd help me escape. Then he took me for a long piggy back ride. And we came to the Konoha Hospital but you were gone. Otherwise he would have led me to you directly. But he told me to go in and ask for 'Haruno Sakura' and to give her this note. Then he left." Koji explained and she nodded.

"Well, he was right to bring you here. I'll open up the couch bed and get you some bedding, 'kay?" She asked standing. As she came back from the closet he had the bed out and the table in the corner for her already.

"Thanks Koji." She said and he beamed a ray of sunshine at him.

"Yup!" He said and helped her lay the bedding.

"Be good and I'll make breakfast in the morning okay?" She said and tucked him in.

"Sakura-chan! I've never had a mother; except when I was a baby. Are you my mother?" He asked curiously.

"Not by birth; but I could be a mother figure. You could never replace a real mother." She said and kissed his head. "Sleep well Koji."

"Hai, you too Sakura-chan." He said and cuddled into the comforter as she shut out the light.

Next chapter long Preview(lol):

"Sakura-chan! You have a kitten!?" Koji asked running into the kitchen with Boo chasing him.

"Yes! I almost forgot; that's Boo." She said and patted the cat's head. He picked her up and smiled holding her in his arms.

"I like Boo." He commented and she smiled. She placed a bowl of eggs in front of him and went to change into her day clothes. When she came back she chuckled as he fed the cat some egg off of his fork.

"Boo likes eggs!" he said and ate another bite.

"I guess she does." I need to go see Hokage Tsunade today. I'll come get you later to meet her; okay?" She asked and he smiled.

"Arigato! I'm so excited." He said and she laughed.

"She'll like you too. I'm sure! I'll be back around noon and we'll go get some ramen with Naruto then go see Hokage-san." She said and opened the door. From the kitchen he held the cat and waved at her with the kitten's paw. "Be good Boo. Make sure you wash your bowel and have a glass of milk. You'll grow big and strong like me!" She said and flexed her arm muscles.

"Hai!" He replied and she left.

Aqua: So, what do you think? Hope you liked it. If you have any suggestions or praise; please review. I'll be thankful! ;)


	2. Hokage

Chapter Two: Hokage

That morning Koji woke right after Sakura started the eggs. So she sent him to shower for the day.

"Sakura-chan! You have a kitten!?" Koji asked running into the kitchen with Boo chasing him.

"Yes! I almost forgot; that's Boo." She said and patted the cat's head. He picked her up and smiled holding her in his arms.

"I like Boo." He commented and she smiled. She placed a bowl of eggs in front of him and went to change into her day clothes. When she came back she chuckled as he fed the cat some egg off of his fork.

"Boo likes eggs!" he said and ate another bite.

"I guess she does." I need to go see Hokage Tsunade today. I'll come get you later to meet her; okay?" She asked and he smiled.

"Arigato! I'm so excited." He said and she laughed.

"She'll like you too. I'm sure! I'll be back around noon and we'll go get some ramen with Naruto then go see Hokage-san." She said and opened the door. From the kitchen he held the cat and waved at her with the kitten's paw. "Be good Boo. Make sure you wash your bowel and have a glass of milk. You'll grow big and strong like me!" She said and flexed her arm muscles.

"Hai!" He replied and she left.

Unlocking the door she walked in and looked at the living room. The couch was in and the table back to it's original place plus it looked like the vacuum was run by the smell.

"Koji! I'm back. Where are you?" She asked and shut the door. She walked into the kitchen and looked at the bowel washed in the sink. Placing it back in the cupboard she walked down the hall to her room. There the boy was laying on the bed with the cat playing tag with his finger as the kitten tried to catch it. "Hey Koji. Thank you very much for vacuuming!" She said and sat next to him.

"Your welcome. I figured I'd earn my keep." He said and she laughed.

"You don't have to do that Koji. Really. Leave the house work to me and just look after your own messes; 'kay?" She asked and he nodded. "Go get your shoes on and we'll go meet Naruto." She said and he trotted out of the room. She pat the cat and started down the hall. As they stepped outside he grabbed her hand and they walked happily and sang a song till they reached the main road.

"That's the Hyuga home. See how big it is?" She said pointing at the gate. Koji nodded and they walked across the street to the ramen stand.

"Sakura-chan! Oh, hey Koji!" Naruto said and waved. Koji waved shyly and smiled as Sakura put him on the stool between her and Naruto. "I heard you get to go meet Baa-chan today." He said and slurped up some ramen. Koji looked at Sakura and laughed slightly.

"That's what he calls the Hokage. They may seem on bad terms; but he's like a son to her." She said and smiled beautifully. The server placed 2 bowels of ramen in front of them and they started to eat.

"Are you excited to meet the hokage?" Naruto asked and looked at the server to get another bowel.

"Yes. Are you still hungry? You just ate a bowel." Koji asked and Naruto smiled.

"Oh yeah! I love ramen! I'm their best customer!" He said and gave the owner a thumbs up. Sakura laughed and Koji watched him slurp the next bowel. After they finished they left Naruto to eat more ramen and he grabbed her hand.

"Naruto-san sure does eat lots of ramen." Koji said and Sakura looked at him.

"Yes, he loves it. He was always made fun of as a kid. So I guess the owner took to him and helped him out a little. He's always lived alone; ever since childhood." She explained and Koji looked confused.

"What about his parents?" Koji asked and she smiled sadly.

"You're too young to understand right now. But I'll tell you in the future. When you can understand what the Fourth Hokage did for the village." She said and he nodded.

"It must have been something big to have to take a child from his parents." She nodded.

"We're here!" She said stopping in front of Hokage tower. They walked in to the front and down the hall. "This is the Fourth Hokage." She said pointing at the blonde hokage.

"He looks like Naruto." Koji said and she smiled. They kept walking and she saw the Third Hokage.

"This is the Third Hokage. He was Hokage when I was younger. But he died in a war. I could have lost my life then too." She said and he looked awed.

"But you didn't!" He said and she nodded.

Sakura knocked on the door and heard the Hokage say for her to come in.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, you brought the boy; yes?" She asked and he poked his head from behind Sakura.

"Hai. Koji, come." She said and walked in then shut the door. "Hokage-sama, this is Koji." She said and handed the Hokage the note from Sasuke.

"It seems to be just to save the boy; but we can't be sure. I'll have anbu watch your home for now Sakura-chan. And you want to care for him?" She asked and looked at Koji. She walked around the desk and Sakura nodded. "Hi Koji. You like Sakura-chan, right?" She asked kneeling by him. He nodded and she smiled. "Just between me and you," She said and put a hand on his shoulder, "I do too." She said and laughed. "But we don't want her to know." She said and Sakura laughed as Hokage Tsunade sat up. "Well, then you can have him. Unfortunately he cannot go the Ninja academy. Sorry Koji. We'll have to wait for the update on your village stat-" He interrupted her.

"I don't want to be a ninja though." He said and looked up at her. She smiled.

"Really?" She asked and he nodded quickly. "Okay then. Sakura; you can enroll him into the elementary school. He'll be fine there. Get a good education." She said and walked back behind her desk. "Welcome to Konoha Village Koji. Sakura will be a good mother for you. Right, Sakura? Will you adopt him?" She asked and Sakura nodded.

"Hai Hokage-sama." She said and bowed her head.

"Nine years old, 5', black hair, brown eyes, Haruno Koji, blood type? Sakura make sure you get a sample for the hospital." Hokage Tsunade said and handed her the paper.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama!" Sakura said and tucked it in her pouch.

"Your welcome Sakura-chan." She said and looked at Koji. "Be good for Sakura." She said and he nodded. As they walked back to the apartment they stopped for some dinner, a theatre presentation and shopped a little for more clothes.

Aqua: Reviewers get to pet the chocobo!! points at the big yellow bird


	3. A Father

Koji's Fate

Chapter 3

Sakura sat up and looked to her left to see Koji happily snoozing away. She stood up and went into the kitchen to make some more eggs and also sausage. She sat the plate on the table and wrote a small note for Koji. Having today off she decided to take the day and get into a apartment with two room for her and Koji. When she came back she had the papers and he was eating with Boo.

"Good morning Koji." She said and kissed his head.

"Hi. Will I get to sleep with you again tonight? I liked it better than the couch." He said and she smiled.

"Probably. I got us an apartment with two rooms today so we'll have to get some stuff to set it up. What color do you like?" She asked and he smiled.

"Yellow and blue; like the sky." He said and she smiled.

"Alright! That'll be the theme then." She said and took his bowel. "Go get the pink duffle bag from my closet and put your clothes in it." She said and he trotted down the hall. He dragged it to the bed and put his clothes in it. Sakura got another light blue one from the top of the closet and put her stuff in it.

"You don't have very much stuff Sakura-chan." He said as she emptied the last drawer.

"No. I don't care for material possessions; except one." She said and pulled out a small black box. "It belonged to Uchiha Sasuke. Before he left." She said and opened it. He felt the aura of possession over it so didn't try to touch it.

"It's cut…" he said and she smiled sadly.

"Yes. He and Naruto fought. Naruto saw him as his best friend; but Sasuke wouldn't admit that he was." She chuckled. "They really were good pals. I'll tell you more later. Let's get this stuff into the other apartment." She said and they walked down the hall to another apartment. She went back for her dry food and the fridge food as he vacuumed the dusty living room. She took a few more trips for the radio, the small television and her blankets.

After settling in they ate some lunch and then went to get some more food.

"What's this?" He asked holding up a box of pocky.

"That is pocky. Very good treats. You want some?" she asked and he nodded. "They're biscuits in chocolate." She explained and he nodded faster. "It's yours, I'll get you a pack." She said and they moved on while he examined his box of pocky. By the time they got home it was dinner time and Sakura allowed the boy to have a stick of pocky before they ate.

Once they'd eaten they sat down and listened to the radio since Sakura didn't like television much.

"What do you think school will be like?" She asked and he smiled.

"Lots of fun!" he said and she smiled.

"Neji Hyuga has a daughter. I'm not sure if she goes to the elementary or the Ninja Academy…" She said and thought about it. "Well, lets go to sleep." She said and stood up. "You can shower in the morning and we'll go enroll you. But I have to work the afternoon shift; so you should stay here or maybe hang out with Naruto if he's here. He may have a mission." She said and they walked down the hall hand in hand.

"Hai." He replied and they slept peacefully.

Aqua: Again reviewers get to pet the chocobo; but now you can also feet Bilbo a worm! holds bucket of worms Unless you don't want to. Then you can pet him twice.


	4. A Father pt 2

Koji's Fate

Chapter Four: A Father

Once Koji was enrolled in the school Sakura went back to her regular hours at the hospital but still picked Koji up. After a year with Sakura he'd adapted happily and loved his life. He'd wake in the morning in his own bed of a blue and yellow starry comforter and shower then Sakura would show up from her run and they'd eat a small breakfast.

His first day of school was amazing. He'd met a girl with short brown hair and big blue eyes. Her name was Isuzu and they took to each other right away. Much of the time now she and he spent afternoons studying together and sometimes another boy named Sora with light brown hair came too. All three started to become closer and Sakura usually picked them all up after school. He was going in sixth grade younger than anyone. Everyone was eleven or twelve but he was now ten. No matter how he tried to hide it; he felt something was missing. Isuzu and Sora didn't want to bother him by asking so kept quiet. One day after they'd left and Sakura came home she made some homemade ramen for their supper. He was about as tall as her chin and she smiled as he cut the pork.

"Was school good today?" she asked and he smiled. She always asked and he always answered the same.

"Yes. Isuzu told me about a great fox that once attacked the village and how the Fourth Hokage saved us all. I told her that I already knew but didn't tell her it was Naruto-kun. How's he?" Koji asked and she smiled.

"He's good. He and Hinata are getting married." His face faultered a bit. "She's expecting a child next year. Would you like to go with me to the wedding in December?" He smiled sadly. The child would have and amazing father and mother.

"I'd like that. Sakura-chan, have you ever thought about getting married?" He asked and she smiled at him.

"Honestly I have. But I loved once and it's hard to let it go. I don't want to get hurt again by love like I was then. Why do you ask?" She asked and he looked at her.

"No reason. I'm going to use the bathroom." He said and she nodded. When he came back the food was done and they ate. It was unusually quiet at the table that night.

As she said good night she walked into her room leaving him to the television. She sat on her bed and brought out the small black box. She opened it and took the metal to her cheek. The cloth dangled from it's sides and she smiled remembering Sasuke's face.

"Why do you still have that?" She looked up at the window at the tall ebony haired ninja.

"S-sasuke!?" she said and stood up. She put the headband back in the box and he smirked.

"Is Koji still here with you?" He asked and she looked at him from her closet.

"You've been watching us haven't you? Even past the Anbu." She said and he nodded. "Yes. He's watching television-"

"While you sit back here and cry?" He asked and crossed his arms.

"I wasn't planning on crying; or your visit as a matter of fact." She said in defense.

"Well neither was I until I killed Orochimaru and Itaichi." He said and shrugged. She laughed.

"Does that mean you'll come back to Konoha?" She asked and he looked at her.

"Yes. I've achieved my power. Now I need to find a mate who will rebuild my clan." He said and she laughed. He laughed a bit too and she smiled at him.

"You'll stay?" She asked and he smiled.

"Yes Sakura." He said and she walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and he placed his around her. "I'm sorry I left you that night on the bench. I had something to do." He said and her eyes sparkled.

"I know. Do you want to see Koji?" She asked and he smiled.

"I'd like that." He said and she started for the door.

"Stay here! We'll surprise him." She said and trotted into the living room. She walked back giving the boy a piggy back ride and Sasuke smiled.

"Koji, it's been a while, huh?" He asked and Koji laughed. He latched himself around Sasuke and Sasuke ruffled his hair. Sakura smiled and Sasuke pulled her in the hug. "If you'll still have me?" He asked and she smiled.

"Yeah." She said and pecked his lips.

"Ewww!" Koji yelled and tried to pry himself away. They laughed that night and Sasuke ended up sleeping next to the both of them. Koji had his wish; a father.

Over the next week Sasuke was allowed back into the village with a bit of a fight and brought Sakura and Koji to his clan home. Sasuke and Koji helped dust and clean up the house while Sakura went shopping for clothes for Sasuke.

"Dad! Watch out!" Koji yelled and threw a sponge at Sasuke. Sasuke turned and laughed dodging it.

"Why you!" He said pouring a bucket of water on Koji. They fought with the water happily and then cleaned up. The inside of the house was dusted and clean so Sakura decided to have a small get together of some of their friends. Naruto and Hinata arrived; followed by Isuzu and Sora. Then Neji and Tenten closely followed by Ino and Choji. Ino and Choji had a six year old girl with short blonde hair and brown eyes named Tohru. Isuzu, Sora, Tohru and Koji played in the forested back yard until dinner and they all sat at the table. Sasuke at the head of the table held up his glass.

"To the future!" he said and Naruto laughed.

"How lame." He said and Sasuke glanced at him.

"Hey, dobe, shut your trap; I'm trying to toast here!" he said and they all laughed as the bicker continued. In the end Sasuke had Naruto in a headlock and raised his glass again. "To the future Naruto-butt-kickings!" he said and Naruto licked his arm.

"Yeah that's right, let go now!" He said and sat back at his spot. Sasuke moved back to his seat.

"To the future." Sakura said and raised her glass. Everyone chorused:

"The future." And touched glasses. After everyone had eaten they headed home and Sasuke sat with Koji at the table with Sakura. They were eating the desert Sasuke told Naruto that didn't exist in the Uchiha home.

"Dad, I had fun tonight!" Koji said and swallowed a spoonful of ice cream.

"Yeah? Me too. I love beating Naruto's butt." He said and Sakura chuckled.

"You know he lets you do it too." She said and he smiled at her. Her jade eyes looked ready for sleep and he kissed her cheek. She smiled down at her ice cream and Koji got up to wash his bowel.

"Thank you Koji." Sakura said and she smiled at him. "Get some rest." She said and half hugged him.

"Remember: left right and the first door on the left." He said and gave the boy a thumbs up. The boy gave a thumbs up back and trotted down the hall.

As they slipped into bed he kissed her lips tenderly and looked her in the eyes.

"Sasuke; I'm pregnant." She said and he rolled over onto the floor with a nose bleed.

"Really?!" he asked and she smiled at his reflection in the mirror. He was holding his nose and tipping his head backward.

"Yes." She said and he smiled as the bleeding stopped.

"That's great!" He said and hugged her. She hugged him back and they laid back down.

"I love you." He said and they fell asleep happily in each other's arms silently.

Aqua: So sweet... My precious reviewers, if you want an epilogue posted you must review; or else the epilogue will be only for my eyes! Mwhahahahahah!


End file.
